


Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein - Teil 3

by Lorelei_Lee



Series: Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Birthday, Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Imprisonment, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves, mentions of torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu Teil 1 und 2. Mittlerweile total AU. Slash - SS/RL/SB. Das sechste Schuljahr. Die drei Männer wollten Freunde sein, doch nun unterrichtet Remus wieder in Hogwarts. Ob das gutgeht?(Alte Fanfic - erstmalig 2007 auf ff.de hochgeladen)





	Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein - Teil 3

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung!!!! Mittlerweile völlig AU!!! Teil 1 und 2 sind mit Kenntnis von Band 1 bis 4 entstanden. Teil 3 ignoriert daher Band 5 und Band 6 völlig...
> 
> Wir erinnern uns: im ersten Teil (die Sommerferien nach Band 4) verbrachte Snape  
> auf Dumbledores Wunsch hin eine Woche bei Lupin und Black. Während dieser Zeit  
> wurde Einiges an unterschwelligen Emotionen aufgerührt. Teil 2 spielt in den  
> Weihnachtsferien von Harrys fünftem Schuljahr. Snape hatte hier das Gedächtnis verloren und war auf Dumbledores Anweisung über Weihnachten zu Gast bei Lupin und Black. Sein Gedächtnis hat er übrigens erst nach einem flotten Dreier mit seinen Gastgebern wiedererlangt. Am Ende von Teil 2 sieht alles so aus, als ob Snape seine sinnliche Anziehungskraft auf Black verloren hat und Snape seine geheime Leidenschaft für Lupin überwunden hat... nun wollen sie tatsächlich Freunde sein. Ob das klappt?
> 
> Teil 3 spielt in meinem Universum zu Beginn von Harrys sechstem Schuljahr.

  


   
---  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein - Teil 3

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Kapitel 1**

_„There was a time when all of my mind was love” (Depeche Mode: “Love in itself”)_

 

Es war der erste September und einer jener regnerischen Tage, die einen Vorgeschmack auf einen frühen und kalten Winter geben. Einer jener Tage, an denen die Nässe durch sämtliche Kleidungsschichten kriecht, bis sich sogar die eigene Haut klamm und feucht anfühlt.

Doch Severus Snape, der an diesem Nachmittag reglos an einem Fenster in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek stand, schien nichts davon zu bemerken. Noch war die Schule leer. Erst am Abend würden Harry Potter und seine Kumpane erscheinen um ihr sechstes Schuljahr in Angriff zu nehmen. Erst am Abend würde die Schule wieder voller Leben, Licht und Lärm sein.  
Severus hielt ein Buch in der Hand, doch seine Augen waren nicht auf die aufgeschlagenen Seiten gerichtet. Auch für die graue Dame – den Geist des Hauses Ravenclaw - welche direkt hinter ihm vorbeischwebte, war nicht zu erkennen, ob sein Blick nachdenklich ins Leere ging, oder ob er doch die Gestalt betrachtete, welche mit einem Regenschirm bewehrt, geradewegs auf das Schlosstor zuging.

Als die Gestalt plötzlich stehen blieb und die Fassade der Schule betrachtete, trat Severus abrupt von dem Fenster zurück und schlug das Buch zu.

**OoooOoooO**

Kalter Regen sprühte auf Remus Lupins Gesicht, als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte um für einen Moment Hogwarts zu betrachten, bevor er die Schule zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben als Lehrer betreten würde. Mit gemischten Gefühlen senkte Remus seinen Blick wieder, hielt seinen Regenschirm wieder sorgsam über sich und nahm seinen Weg wieder auf. Da der letzte Vollmond bereits über eine Woche zurücklag, hatte er apparieren können. Ganz im Gegenteil zu seinem letzten Dienstantritt, als er mit dem Zug hatte fahren müssen, weil er für alle anderen Transportmöglichkeiten noch zu geschwächt gewesen war.

Remus wusste nicht, _wie_ Dumbledore den Schulrat davon überzeugt hatte, ihn erneut einzustellen, doch er hatte so eine Ahnung, als ob nicht allzu viele Bewerber scharf auf die Stelle „ _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ “ waren. Nicht, nach all den Vorfällen, Zufällen und Unfällen, welche den vorigen Lehrern auf dieser Position zugestoßen waren.

Inzwischen hatte er das große Eingangstor erreicht. Er schloss seinen Regenschirm und öffnete einen der Torflügel. Kaum stand er in der Eingangshalle, als ihn auch schon die Katze des Hausmeisters anfauchte. Keine Sekunde später stand auch ihr Herrchen vor ihm.

„Guten Tag, Professor Lupin“, begrüßte Argus Filch ihn mürrisch. „Elendes Regenwetter haben wir heute. Da werden die Bälger mit ihren schlammigen Schuhen wieder die ganzen Treppen und alles schmutzig machen.“

„Das ist natürlich sehr ärgerlich, Mister Filch“, erwiderte Remus mild und versuchte dabei, sich seine Schuhe so gründlich wie möglich auf der bereitgelegten Matte abzutreten. „Wenn Sie die Freundlichkeit hätten, meine Tasche auf mein Zimmer zu bringen – Professor Dumbledore hat mir geschrieben, ich solle mich sofort nach meiner Ankunft bei ihm melden.“ Remus hielt Filch seine Reisetasche aufmunternd hin, so dass dem schlechtgelaunten Hausmeister gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sie ihm abzunehmen.

„Natürlich, ich habe ja sonst nichts anderes zu tun“, meckerte Filch halblaut vor sich hin, während er mit Remus’ Tasche verschwand.

Remus seufzte. Kein Zweifel – er war wieder zurück in Hogwarts. Mit dem ewig nörgelnden Filch, mit der schwatzhaften Pomona Sprout, mit der strengen, aber gerechten Minerva... er würde Harry wiedersehen und Hermine und Ron... und - er schloss für einen Moment die Augen - und Severus.  
Ja, er würde auch Severus wiedersehen.

Als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, hatten sie sich mit einem Kuss verabschiedet und mit dem Versprechen, von nun an Freunde zu sein. Doch das war mittlerweile neun Monate her und Remus wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich Severus gegenüber verhalten sollte – und, noch viel wichtiger: wie würde sich Severus ihm gegenüber verhalten?

„Warum machst du dir so einen Kopf?“, hatte Sirius plump gefragt, als Remus mit seiner Zusage – die Lehrerstelle in Hogwarts anzunehmen – gezögert hatte. „Ist es wegen Snape?“

Remus hatte dies natürlich verneint und Sirius hatte gleichmütig mit den Schultern gezuckt.  
„Das wäre auch Quatsch, wenn du dir wegen dem diese Gelegenheit durch die Lappen gehen lässt. Du hast mir doch damals gesagt, dass er dir gesagt hat, dass da nichts mehr ist. Oder hast du jetzt echt Angst, dass er dir nach dem ganzen Stress wieder an die Wäsche will? Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber dazu ist Snape echt nicht der Typ.“ Sirius hatte gelacht und Remus hatte nach kurzem Zögern in das Lachen miteingestimmt.

Dieser Gedanke war ja auch wirklich zu absurd. Sie waren Freunde und irgendwelche alten Gefühle waren längst verschwunden, verblasst oder waren überhaupt nie vorhanden gewesen.  
Doch nun, da Remus wieder zurück war in Hogwarts, erschienen ihm diese nebulösen Überlegungen und Gedanken keineswegs mehr so absurd, so lächerlich.  
Einerseits war er froh, dass Sirius ihn ohne Bedenken und ohne Eifersuchtsdrama hatte ziehen lassen – umso mehr, als dass dieser für Dumbledore einen nicht näher bezeichneten Auftrag übernommen hatte – aber andererseits zweifelte Remus wirklich, ob dieses fast schon blinde Vertrauen in Severus’ Ehrlichkeit und Ehrenhaftigkeit angebracht war. Er war immerhin ein Slytherin.

Remus seufzte erneut. Vielleicht machte er sich wirklich völlig unnötig einen Kopf – wie Sirius sich ausgedrückt hatte. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Aber falls Severus wirklich noch irgendwelche zarteren Gefühle für ihn hegen sollte, so wollte er ihn keinesfalls dazu ermutigen, diese wieder aufblühen zu lassen. Weder absichtlich noch unabsichtlich. Als er diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, fühlte er sich wieder etwas wohler in seiner Haut und er erklomm die Stiegen zu Dumbledores Büro.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt...)  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 **Remus** : Sie tut es schon wieder…  
**Severus** : Was?  
**Remus** : Sie schreibt eine Fanfiction.  
**Lorelei** : _SIE_ kann euch hören!  
**Severus** : Mist… ich hatte gehofft, sie vergisst dieses Plotbunny.  
**Lorelei** : Ich vergesse nie etwas und höre euch noch immer!  
**Remus** : Warum sollte sie ausgerechnet dieses Plotbunny vergessen?  
**Severus** : Weil… ich habe ihre Notizen dazu gesehen…  
**Remus** : So schlimm?  
**Severus** : Für mich schon…  
**Lorelei** : Weichei!

  


  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein - Teil 3

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Kapitel 2**

_„I like to think I can be so willed_ _– and never do what you say” (Tanita Tikaram: “Twist in my sobriety_ _”)_

 

Kurze Zeit später saß Remus Lupin in Dumbledores Büro. Im Kamin flackerte ein knisterndes Feuer. Die beiden Zauberer begrüßten sich, Remus setzte sich und nahm dankend das Angebot einer Tasse heißen Tees an. Die Wärme des Kaminfeuers tat ihm gut. Er streckte seine langen Beine in Richtung des Feuers und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie durchnässt und durchfroren er von dem kurzen Weg zwischen Apparationsgrenze und Schlosstor war.

“Ich freue mich, dass du zugesagt hast, Remus.” Albus Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du dir diese Entscheidung nicht ganz leicht gemacht hast.“

Remus nahm bei diesen Worten einen hastigen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und verbrannte sich die Zunge an dem heißen Tee.  
„Wieso?“, lispelte er nervös. Albus konnte doch unmöglich alles wissen!

Der Direktor betrachtete ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg.  
„Ich stelle mir vor, dass dir die Trennung von Sirius schwer gefallen sein dürfte.“

Innerlich atmete Remus erleichtert auf.  
„Ach so – das… nun ja… er hat ja sowieso diesen Geheimauftrag von dir angenommen, da hätte ich ihn sowieso nicht allzu oft zu Gesicht bekommen“, gab Remus leicht betrübt zu. „Und du weißt ja, Albus, wie viel Freude es mir gemacht hat, hier zu unterrichten. Dafür ist die Trennung von Sirius ein kleiner Preis.“

„Ist das Wiedersehen mit Severus auch ein kleiner Preis?“, fragte Dumbledore unvermittelt.

Remus’ Zunge machte zum zweiten Mal unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit dem zu heißen Tee und er verbannte seine Tasse endgültig auf den Tisch vor sich.  
„Wir haben uns ausgesöhnt“, antwortete Remus ausweichend. „Warum? Hat _er_ etwas gesagt?“

„Nein - das ist es ja, was mir zu denken gibt“, erwiderte Dumbledore.

 

**OoooOoooO**

Dumbledore hatte Remus aus Höflichkeit zu seinen Räumen begleitet, denn der Werwolf kannte den Weg noch sehr gut von seinem letzten Hogwarts-Jahr.  
Räume und Mobiliar waren unverändert, was Remus sehr freute.

Im Wohnzimmer der kleine Schreibtisch aus Kirschbaumholz, das kleine Sofa, dazu die zwei Sessel – die er noch als sehr bequem in Erinnerung hatte - und der niedrige Tisch mit den hübschen Intarsien. Im Schlafzimmer das breite Himmelbett mit den bordeauxroten Vorhängen und die Schränke aus heller Eiche. Auch das Badezimmer war unverändert komfortabel.  
Als Dumbledore sich verabschiedet hatte und Remus endlich allein in seinen neuen Zimmern war, machte er sich nachdenklich an die langweilige Tätigkeit, seine wenigen Habseligkeiten auf die leeren Schränke und Schubladen zu verteilen - kurz: auszupacken.

Er konnte dabei nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf Wanderschaft gingen – in Richtung Severus.  
Dumbledores Worte hatten bei Remus einen unguten Nachhall. Severus hatte seine Wiedereinstellung also mit keiner Silbe kommentiert. Das war im besten Fall ungewöhnlich zu nennen. Der Slytherin war schließlich nicht dafür bekannt, dass er jemals ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen hätte.  
Andererseits… was hätte Severus auch sagen sollen? Dass er sich auf Remus freuen würde? Das hätte nun erst recht für Aufsehen unter dem Lehrerkollegium gesorgt. Remus musste bei dieser Vorstellung grinsen. Doch mit einem Mal gefror dieses Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. War es das? Freute sich Severus tatsächlich, ihn wieder zu sehen und hatte er deshalb nichts gesagt?  
Remus musste sich einen Moment auf sein Bett setzen.  
Severus freute sich auf ihn.  
Es konnte nicht anders sein.  
So etwas wollte erst einmal verdaut werden.  
Hoffentlich war es nur eine simple Feld-Wald-und-Wiesen-Freude und nicht noch etwas anderes…

**OoooOoooO**

Die wenigen Stunden bis zum Abendessen verbrachte Remus auf seinem Zimmer und mit dem reichlich erfolglosen Versuch, Sirius einen Brief zu schreiben.  
Als es schließlich Zeit war, sich auf den Weg in die große Halle zu machen und seinen Platz am Lehrertisch einzunehmen, erhob sich Remus nur widerstrebend.  
Eigentlich war er nach diesem langen und nasskalten Tag schrecklich hungrig, doch seine Gedankenspielereien in Bezug auf Severus hatten ihn derart nervös gemacht, dass er davon überzeugt war, keinen einzigen Bissen hinunterwürgen zu können.  
Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg.

Als er die letzte Treppenstufe hinter sich gelassen hatte und ihn nur noch die Eingangshalle von der Tür zur großen Halle trennte, hatte er immer noch keinen Schimmer, wie er Severus gegenübertreten sollte. Wie sollte er ihn begrüßen? Sollte er sich neben ihn setzen? Oder lieber doch nicht? Mitten in seine Überlegungen hinein traf ihn ein heftiger Schlag auf die Schulter.

„Hallo Remus!“, begrüßte ihn Rolanda Hooch mit lauter Stimme.

„Guten Abend, Rolanda“, antwortete Remus höflich und bewegte unauffällig seine Schulter – es schien nichts gebrochen zu sein.  
Rolanda betrat mit ihm gemeinsam die große Halle, wobei sie unentwegt auf ihn einredete.

Remus erfasste nicht eine Silbe davon, denn sobald sein Blick auf den schwarz gekleideten Meister der Tränke fiel, verschmolzen Rolanda’s Worte in seinem Gehirn zu einem leisen Rauschen.  
Severus unterhielt sich gerade mit Aurora Sinistra, die links neben ihm saß – doch der Platz zu seiner Rechten war noch frei.  
Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
Wie ein Schlafwandler lief er neben Rolanda her. Am Lehrertisch angekommen schüttelte er der Reihe nach die Hände seiner Kollegen, während er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete, dass Severus sein Gespräch mit Aurora noch nicht unterbrochen hatte. Erst als er direkt vor ihm stand, sah Severus auf und blickte ihn stumm an.

„Severus…“, fing Remus an, während er sich bemühte sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Severus ergriff seine ausgestreckte Hand und öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch diesen Moment hatte Rolanda ausgewählt, um Remus vom anderen Ende des Tisches her etwas zuzurufen.  
„Remus! Ich habe dir hier einen Platz freigehalten!“ Dazu winkte sie ihm burschikos zu.

„Ähm… ja, ist gut. Ich komme gleich“, rief Remus halblaut zurück.

Severus ließ seine Hand los und Remus empfand dies seltsamer Weise als Verlust. Die Hand des Slytherins war verglichen mit seiner trocken und warm gewesen.  
So verkorkst hatte er sich ihr Wiedersehen nun auch wieder nicht vorgestellt.  
„Du wolltest etwas sagen, Severus?“, meinte er daher aufmunternd.

„Guten Abend, Remus“, sagte Severus tonlos und wandte sich sofort Professor Vektor zu, die gerade den freien Platz zu seiner Rechten in Beschlag nahm. „Vektor, was ich Sie noch fragen wollte…“

Etwas betäubt tauschte Remus Grußworte mit Sinistra und den wenigen restlichen Lehrern aus und ging dann ans andere Tischende um sich zwischen Hooch und Flitwick auf seinen Stuhl fallen zu lassen.

„ _Remus_ … er hat mich _Remus_ genannt…“ Diese Endlosschleife in Remus’ Kopf löste sich erst in Wohlgefallen auf, als die Erstklässer schüchtern in die Halle geführt wurden und die Auswahl der Häuser begann.

**OoooOoooO**

Nach dem Festessen ergab sich für Remus keinerlei Möglichkeit mehr für ein Gespräch mit Severus, da dieser gemeinsam mit den Vertrauensschülern die neuen Slytherins in ihre Schlafsäle eskortierte.

Es war daher nicht verwunderlich, dass Remus eine nahezu schlaflose Nacht verbrachte, während der er sich abwechselnd schalt, komplett neurotisch zu sein, nur um sofort wieder jegliche Regung Severus’ auf etwaige Gefühle hin zu analysieren.

Als er am nächsten Morgen völlig gerädert aufstand, fragte er sich ernsthaft, warum ihn das alles so aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.  
Immerhin hatten sie sich schon geküsst und noch weit Schlimmeres miteinander getrieben und Severus hatte ihm hinterher sehr glaubhaft versichert, dass er ihn nicht lieben würde – zumindest nicht auf _diese_ Art, die man geheimhin unter Liebe verstand.  
Er hatte auch schon über mehrere Wochen hinweg Severus’ Launen ertragen und weder sein Schweigen noch seine Blicke oder seine scharfen Bemerkungen hatten ihn je aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Was war jetzt also so anders, dass er auf einen Blick, einen Händedruck und die Verwendung seines Vornamens reagierte wie… ein verliebter Teenager? Oder doch eher wie eine Katze in einem Zimmer voller Schaukelstühle?

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Beide Vergleiche behagten ihm nicht besonders, doch ein besserer wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen.

Was also war dieses Mal anders?  
Remus zermarterte sich das Hirn und plötzlich glaubte er, es zu wissen.  
Sirius!  
Natürlich – Sirius war nicht hier. Sirius, der in dieser Hinsicht zwar oft auch als Katalysator gewirkt hatte, in dem Remus aber auch immer Halt und Stütze gefunden hatte.  
Das musste es sein.  
Sirius fehlte ihm.  
Sirius, der seine Zweifel immer hinweggelacht hatte und dem es immer gelungen war, durch seine Lebenslust und seine Sorglosigkeit Remus’ Ängste und Befürchtungen in ein anderes Licht zu rücken und sie dadurch zu zerstreuen.

Remus atmete ein wenig erleichterter auf. Er musste wirklich lernen, wieder lockerer zu sein und damit anfangen, seine durchaus vorhandenen Zweifel an Severus’ Wahrheitsliebe zu überwinden.  
Wenn Severus sagte, dass er ihn nicht liebte, dann stimmte das auch!  
Oder etwa doch nicht?  
Er stöhnte frustriert und raufte sich die Haare. Er wollte doch nur nicht, dass Severus eine freundschaftliche Geste falsch interpretierte und sich dadurch womöglich Hoffnungen machte.  
Gut, dann würde er sich in nächster Zeit eben mit freundschaftlichen Gesten – die ihm leider Gottes in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen waren – Severus gegenüber zurückhalten müssen.

Nachdem er sich zu diesem guten Vorsatz durchgerungen hatte, ging er halbwegs beruhigt ins Badezimmer.

**OoooOoooO**

Trotz – oder gerade wegen dieses guten Vorsatzes – konnte Remus nicht umhin in den nächsten Tagen jeden Schritt von Severus tat, jede Bewegung, die er machte, jede Bemerkung, die er fallen ließ genauestens - und wie er meinte, völlig unauffällig – zu beobachten.

Ihm entging dabei völlig, dass ein Paar schwarzer Augen ihn genauso aufmerksam betrachtete…

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt...)  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 **Remus** : ( _streng_ ) Lorelei!  
**Lorelei** : Ja?  
**Remus** : Ich würde mich _NIE_ so… so…  
**Severus** : Gryffindoresk?  
**Remus** : ( _böser Blick zu Sev_ ) so _lächerlich_ verhalten.  
**Lorelei** : ( _desinteressiert_ ) Nicht?  
**Remus** : Nein!  
**Severus** : Remus… zwei Dinge… Erstens – jetzt siehst du mal, was sie mir sonst immer antut und zweitens… seit wann bist du so… bestimmend?  
**Remus** : ( _immer noch streng_ ) Hast du ein Problem damit?!  
**Severus** : Nein… eher im Gegenteil… ich finde es sogar sehr…  
**Lorelei** : ( _aufgeregt_ ) Anziehend?  
**Severus** : Wer hat dich denn gefragt? Geh wieder Fanfictions schreiben.

  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein - Teil 3

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Kapitel 3**

_„Every step you take_ _,_ _I’ll be watching you” (The Police: “Every breath you take_ _”)_

**OoooOoooO**

_Trotz – oder gerade wegen dieses guten Vorsatzes – konnte Remus nicht umhin in den nächsten Tagen jeden Schritt von Severus tat, jede Bewegung, die er machte, jede Bemerkung, die er fallen_ _ließ_ _genauestens_ _-_ _und wie er meinte_ _,_ _völlig unauffällig – zu beobachten._

_Ihm entging dabei völlig, dass ein Paar schwarzer Augen ihn genauso aufmerksam betrachtete…_

 

**OoooOoooO**

 

In diesen ersten beiden Septemberwochen blieb es regnerisch und kalt. So sehr Remus Schottland sonst liebte, so hatte dieser Landstrich doch eindeutig auch seine Nachteile. Nur um die Mittagszeit herum lockerten die Wolken manchmal etwas auf und einige kräftige Sonnenstrahlen blendeten die entwöhnten Augen.

Andererseits war es aber auch sehr gemütlich mit einem guten Buch und einem kleinen Glas Feuerwhisky in einem bequemen Sessel vor einem flackernden Kaminfeuer zu sitzen, wenn… ja, wenn Remus die innere Ruhe dazu gehabt hätte, diese Annehmlichkeiten auch zu genießen.

Es war ihm in diesen beiden Wochen zwar weitestgehend gelungen, nicht zu sehr über Severus nachzugrübeln und ihm – in einer zugegebenermaßen etwas pubertären Haltung – aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch diese Strategie war nicht aufgegangen. Dabei hatte sich anfangs alles sehr vielversprechend angelassen.

Am Lehrertisch hatte sich Remus einen halbwegs festen Sitzplatz zwischen Madam Hooch und Minerva McGonagall etabliert und auch im Lehrerzimmer hatte er einen Stuhl gefunden, der sich nicht zu sehr in der Nähe von Severus’ angestammten Platz befand. Wenn er Severus direkt begegnete, hatte er sich angewöhnt, freundlich-unverbindliche Bemerkungen zu äußern und weiter seines Weges zu gehen.

Doch diese fabelhafte Strategie hatte sich nur wenige Tage lang bewährt. Remus hatte sich schon fast zu seinem Erfolg und zu seiner neu gewonnenen Souveränität beglückwünschen wollen, als Severus sich als kolossaler Spielverderber erwies.  
Obwohl… angesichts dessen, dass es sich hier um Severus handelte, war diese Entwicklung eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen.

Mit einem gewissen Befremden blieb Remus eines schönen Freitags gezwungenermaßen neben Severus im Lehrerzimmer stehen, als dieser sich nicht wie bisher mit der bloßen Erwiderung des Grußes zufrieden gab, sondern anfing, Remus ein Gespräch aufzunötigen.

Es war zwar nur ein sehr kurzer Wortwechsel gewesen, und Remus wusste hinterher nicht mehr, worüber sie geredet hatten – es war belanglos genug gewesen –, doch was in ihm dieses Befremden ausgelöst hatte, war der Ausdruck in Severus’ Augen gewesen.

In diesem Blick hatte etwas Forschendes gelegen und… noch etwas anderes, was Remus nicht identifizieren konnte.

**OoooOoooO**

Seit diesem Tag jedoch kam es Remus so vor, als ob Severus seine Nähe geradezu suchen würde, während Remus sich die größte Mühe gab, dem Slytherin auszuweichen. Doch Severus wäre eben kein Slytherin gewesen, wenn es ihm nicht dennoch gelungen wäre, Remus an jedem Ort und zu jeder Zeit aufzuspüren und ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Immer mit diesem seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Remus erinnerte sich an das erste Mal zurück, da er in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatte und er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er wie Alice aus _Alice im Wunderland_ irgendwann durch einen Spiegel oder ein Kaninchenloch gefallen und in einer verkehrten Welt aufgewacht war. Denn er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie _er_ damals Severus’ Nähe gesucht hatte und wie geschickt Severus ihm ausgewichen war. Nun waren die Rollen seltsam vertauscht und Remus ging Severus’ Geschick im Ausweichen offensichtlich völlig ab. Doch Remus hatte damals nur ihre lang zurückliegenden Streitereien bereinigen wollen, wohingegen Severus nun von ihm wohl etwas ganz anderes wollte. Fast wünschte sich Remus, dass es ihnen nie gelungen wäre, diese Streitereien beizulegen. Alles war irgendwie einfacher gewesen, als noch Hass, Misstrauen und Schuldgefühle ihre Beziehung bestimmt hatten.

Besondere Nervosität beschlich Remus, wenn er an den nahenden Vollmond dachte. Dann würde er zwangsläufig mehr Zeit mit Severus verbringen müssen, ohne dass er irgendwelche Ausreden anbringen konnte. Nicht, dass ihm seine Ausreden bisher irgendetwas gebracht hätten.

Sirius hatte so Recht gehabt. Er hatte es wirklich nicht hören wollen, dass Severus in jener Nacht vor über einem Jahr im Schlaf seinen Namen gerufen hatte. Seltsamer Weise hatte es ihn damals nicht so sehr belastet wie jetzt. Es war ihm wirklich äußerst unangenehm, wenn er Erwartungen, die in ihn gesetzt wurden, enttäuschen musste. Und die Erwartungen, die Severus offenbar ihm gegenüber hegte, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht erfüllen – er liebte nun einmal Sirius…  
Er war stärker, wenn Sirius in der Nähe war. Am liebsten würde er ihn kommen lassen oder noch besser: zu ihm laufen, wie ein verängstigtes Kind, sich an ihn schmiegen damit alles, alles wieder gut werden würde.

**OoooOoooO**

Nur wenige Tage später war es soweit.  
Die erste Dosis Wolfsbanntrank war fällig und Severus Snape stand in Remus’ Wohnzimmer, in seiner Rechten den Kelch aus dem träge einige Dampfschleier aufstiegen.

„Du solltest zumindest den ersten Schluck trinken, solange er noch heiß ist“, meinte Severus und hielt Remus den Trank aufmunternd hin. Oder zumindest kam es Remus aufmunternd vor.

„Ähm… ach, stell ihn doch einfach kurz auf den Tisch“, wich Remus der Aufforderung aus, denn er wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass sich ihre Hände _zufällig_ bei der Weitergabe des Kelches berührten. Es sah Severus zwar irgendwie nicht ähnlich, auf eine solche Weise Körperkontakt zu provozieren, dennoch wollte Remus jede Möglichkeit ausschließen.

Severus’ Blick verwandelte sich in ein leicht wütendes, verständnisloses Starren.  
„Wozu soll ich ihn auf den Tisch stellen? Du stehst direkt vor mir! Jetzt nimm’ ihn endlich!“ Er schob den Kelch fast schon in Remus’ Hand, der bei dem gefürchteten Kontakt ihrer Finger so heftig zurückzuckte, dass der Wolfsbanntrank fast auf dem Fußboden gelandet wäre. „Verdammt noch mal! Remus! Was ist bloß los mit dir?!“, fluchte Severus und stellte den Kelch nun doch lieber auf dem Tisch ab.

„Mit mir?!“, rief Remus zurück. „Mit mir?!“, wiederholte er und fühlte, wie eine leichte Hysterie in ihm aufstieg. „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung! Du bist hier derjenige, mit dem etwas nicht stimmt!“

Wo eben noch Wut und Gereiztheit vorherrschend waren, machte sich nun absolute Verständnislosigkeit auf Severus’ Gesicht breit.  
„Wie bitte?“

Remus schüttelte in einer hilflosen Geste den Kopf.  
„Du hast ganz richtig gehört. Und jetzt tu nicht so, als ob nichts wäre – ich habe sehr wohl gemerkt, dass du in mich verliebt bist!“

Was nun geschah, war so unglaublich, dass Remus im ersten Moment weder seinen Augen noch seinen Ohren traute.

Severus Snape lachte.

Er lachte nicht nur, er warf sogar den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte lauthals. Er lachte, bis ihm Tränen in die Augen traten und er sie mit einer erschöpften Handbewegung wegwischte. Das Lachen verebbte unter Remus’ ungläubigem Blick nur langsam.  
„Oh Gott, Remus, woher hast du nur diesen Blödsinn“, stöhnte Severus schließlich.

„Das – das ist kein Blödsinn“, stammelte Remus unsicher.

„Ach, nein?“, gab Snape zurück.

Remus suchte für einen Moment nach Worten, doch dann sprudelte alles aus ihm heraus.  
„Wer hat mich denn ständig _so_ angesehen? Wer hat mir denn ständig aufgelauert und unter den fadenscheinigsten Vorwänden Gespräche angefangen?“ Remus bemerkte mit grimmiger Genugtuung, dass Snape ihn nun mit mehr lächelnd, sondern vielmehr betroffen musterte.

„Das habe ich alles nur gemacht, weil _du_ dich so eigenartig verhalten hast“, warf Snape ein.

„Ich?“, stieß Remus hervor und legte beide Handflächen auf seine Brust. „Ich?“, wiederholte er.

„Ja, du“, echote Snape gereizt. „Ich hatte angenommen, du… dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung wäre… und ich wollte herausfinden was es ist. Ich dachte, das macht man so… unter… Freunden.“ Snape’s Tonfall war eine unbeschreibliche Mischung aus wütendem Angriff und Verlegenheit.

Remus konnte ihn nur blöde anstarren, während sein Hirn zu begreifen versuchte dass er die ganze Zeit mit seinen Vermutungen falsch gelegen hatte.  
Unter Remus’ anhaltend starrem Blick wandte Snape sich schließlich mit einer beschämten Geste halb ab.  
„Ich habe nicht viel Übung in diesem Freundschaftskram“, murmelte er leise.

„Du hast mich noch nie zuvor _Remus_ genannt“, äußerte Remus mit schwacher Stimme in einem letzten Versuch, nicht wie der letzte Trottel dazustehen.

Mit einem genervten Seufzen sah Snape ihn wieder an.  
„Wenn ich allerdings gewusst hätte, dass die meinerseitige Benutzung deines Vornamens dich in eine derartige Verwirrung stürzt, hätte ich selbstverständlich davon Abstand genommen.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Trinkst du eigentlich diesen Wolfsbanntrank noch, oder willst du demnächst lieber in einen Käfig gesperrt werden? Du brauchst es nur zu sagen.“

Das war nun wieder so sehr der Snape, den Remus kannte, dass er erleichtert auflachte.  
„Ich trinke ihn gleich, Severus. Aber vorher werde ich mich noch bei dir entschuldigen.“

Snape verdrehte die Augen.  
„Muss das sein?“

„Ja, es muss!“, erwiderte Remus standhaft. „Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt und dich diesen absurden Verdächtigungen ausgesetzt, und dafür entschuldige ich mich. Dabei hast du es die ganze Zeit nur gut gemeint – das war für mich wahrscheinlich etwas zu ungewohnt“, schloss er mit einem schiefen Lächeln und griff nach dem Kelch mit dem Wolfsbanntrank.

„Dann ist mit dir also sonst alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Snape leichthin.

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage“, erwiderte Remus und deutete mit dem Kelch einen Toast an, bevor er ihn austrank. „Scheußlich wie immer“, bemerkte er, als der Kelch leer war. „Danke, Severus.“

Snape nahm ihm den Kelch mit einem knappen Kopfnicken ab, wobei sich ihre Finger nun tatsächlich berührten. Doch dieser Kontakt war nun so nebensächlich, dass Remus fast gelächelt hätte, als er sich seine diesbezügliche Panik ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, die nur wenige Minuten zurücklag.  
Snape drehte sich wortlos um und wandte sich zur Tür.

Remus runzelte die Stirn, als er Snape’s allzu steife Haltung bemerkte.  
„Severus – hast du gerade vor, dich wieder in dein Schneckenhaus zurückzuziehen?“, äußerte er impulsiv seinen ersten Gedanken.

Snape hielt vor der Tür inne, warf ihm jedoch nur einen Blick über die Schulter zu.  
„Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?“, erwiderte er gedehnt. „Ich will keineswegs, dass Sie sich wieder von mir bedrängt fühlen, Lupin.“

„Schlägst du eigentlich immer so schnell von einem Extrem ins Andere um?“, fragte Remus, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort, die sowieso nie gekommen wäre, sondern fuhr gleich fort: „Nächsten Samstag, Hogsmeade, wir beide – Butterbier in den _drei Besen_. Und dann fangen wir mit dem Freundschaftskram noch mal an. „Wie klingt das?“

„Akzeptabel“, antwortete Snape einsilbig, öffnete die Tür und verließ den Raum.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt... am nächsten Dienstag)  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 **Remus** : Lorelei – ich wiederhole mich ungern…  
**Lorelei** : Jaja, du würdest dich nie so verhalten.  
**Severus** : Siehst du, Remus? Da kann man sich beschweren, so oft man will. Sie hört einfach nicht auf einen.  
**Lorelei** : Jungs, jetzt kriegt euch wieder ein. Habt ihr die Warnung nicht gelesen, dass diese Story hier voll in die Klischee-Kiste greift?  
**Remus** : Ach…  
**Severus** : Nur Mut, Remus… irgendwann ist auch dieser Fanfiction vorbei.  
**Lorelei** : Ja – aber bevor es vorbei ist, wird es erst noch schlimmer.  
**Remus** : Noch mehr Klischees?  
**Lorelei** : Yep. Und jetzt geht mir aus dem Weg, ich muss noch eine Challenge-Idee verwursteln.  
**Remus** : Das ertrage ich einfach nicht…  
**Severus** : Remus… es wird alles wieder gut…  
**Remus** : Bestimmt?  
**Severus** : Ganz sicher.

_Das Kartenspiel „Hexenpoker“ ist eine Erfindung meiner lieben Slytherin-Sister Toyo Malloy. Ich habe es mir hier kurz ausgeliehen._

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein - Teil 3

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Kapitel 4**

_“All I want for Christmas is you”_  
_(Mariah Carey – auch aus dem wundervollen Film “Love actually – tatsächlich Liebe”)_

**OoooOoooO**

Remus wusste später selbst nicht recht, wie alles geschehen war, aber als Weihnachten vor der Tür stand, hatte sein Leben in Hogwarts einen festen Rhythmus, der ihm sehr zusagte.

Dienstags trafen sich Professor Vektor, Minerva, Snape und er auf einige Partien Hexenpoker. Freitags spielten Snape und er Zaubererschach und sonntags gingen sie nach dem Abendessen meist noch auf einen Schlummertrunk in die _drei Besen_. Dazwischen begleitete Remus Snape manchmal noch auf seine Streifzüge durch den verbotenen Wald, wo dieser Pflanzen für seine Zaubertränke sammelte. Ab und zu trafen sie sich auch auf eine Tasse Tee um die Unterrichtsstunden zu besprechen, welche Remus nach jedem Vollmond versäumte und bei denen Snape ihn vertrat.

Sie führten dabei oft hitzige Diskussionen, doch überraschend of waren sie auch einer Meinung. Remus entspannte sich zusehends und musste sich schließlich selbst eingestehen, dass er sich in Snape’s Nähe wohl fühlte und das, obwohl dieser die meiste Zeit über genauso kühl, sarkastisch und unausstehlich war wie immer.

Aber Remus hatte mittlerweile gelernt, den bissigen Humor hinter den scharfzüngigen Bemerkungen zu erkennen und einige Male hatte Snape sogar erkennen lassen, dass er Respekt für Remus empfand – auch wenn er ihn weiterhin oft und gerne als idiotischen Gryffindor bezeichnete.

Alles in allem kamen sie sehr gut miteinander aus und Remus war froh, dass sie diesen _Freundschaftskram_ tatsächlich auf die Reihe bekommen hatten.

Alles war also ganz wunderbar und verlief in geordneten Bahnen, bis Sirius Black an Weihnachten zu einem Überraschungsbesuch in Hogwarts eintraf.

**OoooOoooO**

Nachdem Remus Lupin die Abreise der meisten Hogwarts-Schüler in die Weihnachtsferien beaufsichtigt und der letzten Kutsche nachgewinkt hatte, ging er etwas melancholisch in seine Räume zurück. Auch er hätte gerne das Weihnachtsfest mit seinem Liebsten verbracht, doch Sirius war nun schon seit geraumer Zeit in einer Mission für den Phönix-Orden unterwegs und er hatte seit Tagen nichts mehr von ihm gehört, geschweige denn, einen Brief erhalten.

An seinen Räumen angekommen, öffnete er die Tür, um ohne jede Vorwarnung Sirius Black in seinem Wohnzimmer vorzufinden.

Sein Liebster saß nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften auf seinem kleinen Sofa. Um seinen Hals hatte er ein rotes Geschenkband geschlungen, das er an der Seite zu einer koketten Schleife gebunden hatte.  
Remus starrte diese Vision – denn darum musste es sich handeln – mit offenem Mund sekundenlang an.

Schließlich kam Leben in die Vision, denn sie zwinkerte amüsiert.  
„Hi, Remus, hast du mich vermisst?“, fragte Sirius.

**OoooOoooO**

Eine gute Stunde später – in der Remus seinem Geliebten sehr ausführlich gezeigt hatte, _wie_ sehr er ihn vermisst hatte – lagen beide nebeneinander in Remus’ Bett und lächelten sich erschöpft an.

„Es freut mich, dass ich mir völlig umsonst Sorgen gemacht habe“, ergriff Sirius als Erster das Wort.

„Was für Sorgen?“, wollte Remus ohne wirkliches Interesse wissen.

„Die Sorgen, dass du in der Zwischenzeit hinter meinem Rücken was mit Snape angefangen hast“, bemerkte Sirius gelassen. „Aber so ausgehungert, wie du gerade warst, ist diese Vermutung sehr unwahrscheinlich... außer, er hätte es dir nicht so besorgt, wie nur ich das kann“, schloss er mit einem äußerst selbstgefälligen Grinsen und kniff Remus spielerisch in eine Brustwarze.

„Autsch“, protestierte Remus leise. „Wie kommst du denn auf so eine absurde Idee?“, fragte er und bemühte sich, möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen. Die Situation entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Peinlichkeit – hatte er sich vor wenigen Monaten doch selbst zu einer ähnlichen, allerdings völlig irrigen Vorstellung verstiegen. Aber das brauchte Sirius nun wirklich nicht zu wissen. Er kam sonst doch noch auf falsche Gedanken.

„Ach, es kam mir einfach ein bisschen komisch vor, dass in deinen Briefen jeder zweite Satz mit Snape zu tun hatte“, erwiderte Sirius und küsste Remus auf die Schulter.

„Das ist doch sicher nicht wahr“, rief Remus entrüstet aus. „Das hast du dir doch ausgedacht.“

„Vielleicht war es auch nur jeder dritte Satz“, räumte Sirius ein.

„Und selbst wenn...“, gab Remus halbherzig zu – obwohl es ihm mehr als unwahrscheinlich vorkam, dass er ausgerechnet in seinen Briefen an Sirius Snape so oft erwähnt haben sollte. „Dann ist das alles ganz harmlos. Wir haben unsere Differenzen tatsächlich beigelegt und verkehren jetzt eben freundschaftlich miteinander. Da ist doch nichts dabei. Dass ich dir davon schreibe, bedeutet doch nur, dass ich wirklich nichts zu verbergen habe.“

Sirius verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich entspannt zurück in die Kissen.  
„Solange du nicht von mir erwartest, dass auch ich freundschaftlichen Umgang mit ihm pflege, ist mir alles andere völlig egal“, lenkte Sirius ein – obwohl dies nicht so ganz der Wahrheit entsprach.

Doch erstens hatte es sowieso keinen Sinn, Remus irgendetwas zu verbieten, zweitens glaubte er Remus, dass zumindest von seiner Seite aus alles ganz harmlos war - wenn er auch für Snape seine Hand nur ungern ins Feuer legen würde. Aber andererseits und drittens vertraute er Snape trotz allem.

Egal, wie dieser für Remus empfand – der Slytherin würde nie einen Versuch machen, um Sirius seinen Geliebten auszuspannen.  
Dazu hatte er bereits mehrere Gelegenheiten gehabt und er hatte sie jedes Mal ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, was Sirius’ Ego ungemein schmeichelte. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke, dass Severus wusste, dass er gegen einen Sirius Black nicht konkurrieren konnte und es deshalb gar nicht erst versuchte.

Das letzte Weihnachtsfest schien in Sirius’ Erinnerung wesentlich länger her zu sein als bloße 12 Monate. Jetzt, da er zufrieden und befriedigt in Remus’ Bett lag, kam es ihm seltsam unwirklich vor, dass sie jemals diese Lust mit Snape geteilt und es auch noch genossen hatten.  
Sirius war mittlerweile zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass sie alle drei in der Enge von Remus’ kleinem Häuschen einer Art Lagerkoller zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Remus’ sanfte Stimme riss ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
„Ich erwarte allerdings, dass du zumindest höflich zu ihm bist, denn er wird morgen Nachmittag zu mir zum Tee kommen und ich werde ihn nicht wieder ausladen.“

„Muss das sein?“, maulte Sirius.

„Ja, das muss sein. Ich habe ihn schon vor einer Woche eingeladen und er kann nichts dafür, dass du hier völlig unangemeldet aufgetaucht bist“, stellte Remus immer noch sanft, aber unnachgiebig fest. „Wenn du nicht dabei sein willst, dann kannst du von mir aus in dieser Zeit Dumbledore oder Harry besuchen“, fügte er mit einem leisen Seufzen hinzu.

Die kleine Falte, die sich auf Sirius’ Stirn gebildet hatte, verschwand schlagartig wieder.  
„Harry! Genau! Er könnte den alten Tatze ein bisschen in Hogsmeade Gassi führen“, überlegte er begeistert.

**OoooOoooO**

Als Sirius am Tag darauf von seinem Ausflug mit Harry zurückkam, war er durchfroren und müde, aber glücklich. Er nahm an, dass Remus mittlerweile wieder allein sein würde und freute sich auf ein heißes Bad gemeinsam mit seinem Liebsten.

Doch kaum betrat er das Wohnzimmer, zerstoben diese Wunschvorstellungen wie flüchtige Nebelschleier an einem sonnigen Morgen.

Snape war noch da.

Nicht genug damit – er saß in einem der Sessel, als ob er dorthin gehören würde und lächelte nachsichtig über eine Bemerkung, die Remus gemacht hatte.

Sirius rieb sich die Augen.  
Snape hatte gelächelt!  
Er hatte _seinen_ Remus angelächelt!  
Sirius fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam uneins. Ein Teil von ihm lechzte geradezu danach, dieses Lächeln noch einmal zu sehen, wobei es dann natürlich ihm selbst gelten sollte – aber ein anderer, weitaus mächtigerer Teil von ihm wollte sich an Remus hängen und „ _Meins! Meins! Meins!_ “ schreien.  
Da ihm beide Reaktionen äußerst idiotisch vorkamen, entschied er sich für etwas, das er über die Jahre nahezu perfektioniert hatte: sich mit Snape zu streiten.

„Na, Snape – suchst du mal wieder die Gesellschaft von normalen Menschen?“, äußerte er lässig und ignorierte Remus’ zusammengezogene Augenbrauen gekonnt.

„Wenn dem so wäre...“, fing Snape an und nahm sich dann die Zeit, Sirius besonders abfällig zu mustern. „Dann müsste ich jetzt sofort aufstehen und gehen.“

Doch so schnell gab sich Sirius nicht geschlagen. Er lächelte boshaft.  
„Gehen? Ich dachte immer, Schlangen können nur auf dem Bauch kriechen?“

„Sirius!“, rief Remus ärgerlich.

„Denken? Übernimm dich nicht. Das ist wesentlich anstrengender, als an jeder Ecke sein Bein zu heben“, bemerkte Severus gedehnt.

„Severus!”, rief Remus empört.

Sirius knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„Immer noch besser als...“, fing er an, kam aber nicht weiter, da Remus von seinem Platz aufgesprungen war und seinen Zauberstab abwechselnd auf Sirius und Snape richtete.

„Hört sofort damit auf! Und zwar alle beide!“, stieß er hervor und funkelte die beiden Männer an.

„Er hat angefangen“, bemerkte Snape mit einem Kopfnicken in Sirius’ Richtung kühl und nippte an seinem Tee, als ob ihn das alles nichts angehen würde.

Sirius musterte ihn perplex, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Du bist das kälteste Miststück, das ich je kennen gelernt habe“, sagte er mit einem halben Lachen.

„Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment“, erwiderte Snape ungerührt und stand auf. „Danke für den Tee, Remus“, sagte er gewandt.

„Du gehst schon?“, fragte Remus und Sirius verschaffte es einen Stich in der Brust, als er glaubte, aus der Stimme seines Liebsten Enttäuschung heraus zu hören.

„In Anbetracht der veränderten Umstände wäre es... unangebracht... noch länger hier zu bleiben“, erwiderte Snape glattzüngig und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Sirius setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung und stieß Snape mit voller Absicht an der Schulter an. Snape sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und Sirius legte eine deutliche Warnung in seinen Blick.  
„Vergiss nicht, dass er _mir_ gehört“, flüsterte Sirius so leise, dass nur Snape ihn verstehen konnte.

Snape’s Augenbraue senkte sich wieder – sein Blick wurde ausdruckslos und er ging stumm an Sirius vorbei zu Tür. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und Sirius mit Remus allein war, fragte Remus misstrauisch: „Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?“

„Dass er sich verpissen soll“, übersetzte Sirius sinngemäß.

**OoooOoooO**

Sirius blieb noch weitere drei Tage, in denen er Snape nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekam. Remus hatte ihm einmal vorgeworfen, dass er den Slytherin vergrault hätte, doch der Blick den Sirius ihm daraufhin zugeworfen hatte, hatte ihn eiligst versichern lassen, dass diese Bemerkung ein Scherz gewesen war.

Sirius wusste nicht genau, was er von Remus’ _Freundschaft_ mit Snape halten sollte, doch es beruhigte ihn beträchtlich, dass seine bloße Anwesenheit ausgereicht hatte, um den Tränkemeister von Remus’ Seite zu vertreiben.

So verabschiedete er sich von seinem Geliebten – und er tat dies mit leichterem Herzen, als er seinen Besuch angetreten hatte.

**OoooOoooO**

Kaum war Sirius von der Bildfläche verschwunden, nahm Remus seinen gewohnten Rhythmus wieder auf, der selbstverständlich auch Snape mit einschloss.  
Es fiel Remus zwar auf, dass Snape sich seitdem wieder etwas distanzierter verhielt, jedoch nach wie vor – ohne zu murren – alle Verabredungen einhielt.

Als der 9. Januar – und somit Snape’s Geburtstag – nahte, fragte Remus ihn nach seinen Wünschen.

„Ich wünsche mir nichts zum Geburtstag“, erwiderte Snape in einer denkwürdigen Mischung aus Ekel und Staunen.

„Gar nichts?“, fragte Remus unbeeindruckt. „Na gut, dann feiern wir dafür wenigstens richtig.“

„Ich feiere meinen Geburtstag nicht“, erläuterte Snape so ruhig, dass Remus merkte, dass der Slytherin kurz davor war, die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Ja, ich weiß“, beschwichtigte Remus ihn. „Das ist alles sentimentaler Gryffindor-Quatsch. Aber wir können doch trotzdem miteinander essen gehen.“

„Du gibst wohl nie auf“, seufzte Snape leise.

Remus konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Dann ist es also abgemacht“, meinte er fröhlich. „Ich reserviere für übermorgen Abend einen Tisch in der _roten Sphinx_ und hole dich um sieben Uhr ab.“

„Halb acht“, knurrte Snape. „Halb acht ist für diesen Quatsch noch früh genug.“

**OoooOoooO**

Snape hatte Remus und allen anderen – außer Dumbledore – verschwiegen, dass er in den letzten Wochen mehrfach zu Voldemort gerufen worden war und auch jetzt fast täglich mit einer erneuten Aufforderung rechnete, um dem dunklen Lord seine Aufwartung zu machen.

Er hatte daher keinen Sinn für solche Frivolitäten wie Geburtstage – selbst wenn es sich um seinen eigenen handelte.

Doch wenn er jegliche Festivität verweigert hätte, hätte Remus nicht locker gelassen, bis er ihm seine Gründe dargelegt hätte. Also hatte er lieber eingelenkt, als Remus mit seinen Befürchtungen zu beunruhigen.

Eine davon war, dass er in Kürze mit der Entdeckung seines Status als Doppelspion rechnete...

**OoooOoooO**

Am Abend des 09. Januar verließen Snape und Remus nach einem ausgezeichneten Menü das Gasthaus. Sie hatten vor dem Essen Sekt getrunken, zum Hauptgang einen erstklassigen Rotwein und nach dem Dessert hatte ihnen ein herrlicher Cognac den Magen gewärmt.

Jetzt gingen sei nebeneinander durch das dichtverschneite Hogsmeade und die Stille war nach dem lebendig-lärmenden Gasthaus seltsam wohltuend.

Ihr Atem manifestierte sich in kleinen Wölkchen vor ihren Gesichtern und Remus fühlte sich plötzlich so sehr im Einklang mit sich und der Welt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Ihre Schritte knirschten durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee und über ihnen verbargen einzelne Wolkenfetzen immer wieder die Sterne, welche am Nachthimmel funkelten wie Diamanten in der blausamtenen Auslage eines Juwelierladens.

Als sie fast die Tore von Hogwarts erreicht hatten, blieb Remus stehen und drehte sich zu den warmen Lichtern des Dorfes um. Snape war ebenfalls stehen geblieben und trat nun neben ihn.

„Schön“, sagte Remus leise.

„Kalt“, verbesserte Snape, doch Remus hörte ein schwaches Lächeln aus seinem Tonfall heraus.

„Kalt“, bestätigte er. „Und schön.“

„Wenn du meinst“, seufzte Snape ungewohnt nachgiebig.

„Ich denke, du hattest einen schönen Geburtstag – auch ohne Geschenke und Ständchen und Kuchen mit Kerzen...“

„Verschone mich“, unterbrach Snape ihn trocken.

„Aber nicht ohne Geburtstagskuss“, nahm Remus den Faden wieder auf. „Den bekommst du jetzt noch von mir.“ Er drehte sich lächelnd zu Snape um, der ihn mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee“, flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Ach was. Jetzt hab dich nicht so“, wischte Remus alle Einwände mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. „Ein kleiner Kuss wird dich nicht umbringen.“ Er griff nach Snape’s Schulter, der plötzlich sehr ruhig geworden war und zog ihn an sich.

Ursprünglich war es Remus’ Absicht gewesen, Snape einen kleinen Schmatz auf die Wange zu geben. Er wusste nicht, warum und wieso sein Mund völlig entgegen dieser Absicht auf den Lippen des Slytherin gelandet war.

Er wusste nur, dass dieser ihn gewähren ließ und sich eine Hand sogar federleicht auf seine Hüfte legte. Doch irgendwie war das nicht genug – aber gerade, als Remus seine Lippen öffnen wollte um den Kuss zu intensivieren, schob Snape ihn von sich und sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Da dämmerte ihm, _was_ er gerade getan hatte.  
Er hatte Snape geküsst.  
Snape.  
Oh Gott.

„Aber... aber ich liebe doch Sirius!“, stieß Remus seinen ersten klaren Gedanken hervor.

Snape musterte ihn eindringlich.  
„Nur Sirius?“, fragte er schließlich sanft, drehte sich um und ging allein durch die Tore von Hogwarts.

Remus blieb zurück – schockiert über sich selbst. Er blieb stehen, wo er war, als ob er festgefroren wäre. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dastand. Erst als es wieder anfing sachte zu schneien, ging er widerstrebend ebenfalls zurück zur Schule.

**OoooOoooO**

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages, noch bevor Remus Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, mit Snape zu sprechen, war dieser einem Ruf Voldemort’s gefolgt und nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

Auch am darauffolgenden Tag blieb Severus Snape verschwunden.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 **Remus** : Das ist doch völlig absurd!  
**Lorelei** : Es kommt mir so vor, als ob du und Severus die Rollen getauscht habt. So meckert sonst nur er rum.  
**Severus** : ( _eisig_ ) Wieso sollte es völlig absurd sein, mich zu küssen?  
**Remus** : Äh… Severus… so habe ich das doch nicht gemeint.  
**Severus** : Ach nein? Und wie dann?  
**Remus** : Äh… ich meine… in diesem Zusammenhang… wenn man die ganze Handlung berücksichtigt…  
**Severus** : ( _abfällig_ ) Was Lorelei eben so Handlung nennt…  
**Lorelei** : Hey! Jetzt ist aber gut!  
**Severus** : Wisst ihr was? Macht doch euren Mist alleine! ( _geht_ )  
**Lorelei** : Bravo, Remus! Jetzt ist er richtig sauer!  
**Remus** : Da kann ich doch nichts für…  
**Lorelei** : Ach nein?  
**Remus** : Du hast gerade beängstigende Ähnlichkeit mit Sev… ist ja schon gut… du kannst aufhören so zu gucken. Ich werde ihn schon wieder irgendwie beruhigen… hoffe ich…

  


  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein - Teil 3

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Kapitel 5**

_“There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man_ _”_  
_(aus „Another one bites the dust“ von_ _Queen_ _)_

**OoooOoooO**

_Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages, noch bevor Remus Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, mit Snape zu sprechen, war dieser einem Ruf Voldemort’s gefolgt und nicht wieder aufgetaucht._

_Auch am darauffolgenden Tag blieb Severus Snape verschwunden._

**OoooOoooO**

Severus’ Domizil war sieben Schritte lang und fünf Schritte breit. Die Mauern waren feucht und an manchen Stellen wuchsen Flechten oder klebten Spinnweben.

Die einzige Fensteröffnung war vergittert und viel zu hoch an der Außenwand, um einen Blick auf die umgebende Landschaft zu erhaschen. Lediglich ein kleines Stück Himmel war durch die Gitter zu sehen. Severus nahm daher an, dass er sich in einem Turm befand, doch genau konnte er es nicht sagen, denn als er hierher gebracht worden war, war er nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen.

Obwohl keine Scheibe eingesetzt war, war es in seinem Gefängnis nicht so kalt, wie man es Anfang Januar hätte erwarten können. Er vermutete, dass ein leichter Wärmezauber hier sein Werk tat und kein unmittelbares Interesse daran bestand, ihn an einer Lungeentzündung dahinsiechen zu lassen.

Die Tür bestand ebenfalls aus einem äußerst stabilen Gitter, durch das an guten Tagen eine Flasche mit Wasser und etwas Brot und Käse zu ihm hineingeschoben wurde. In einer Ecke des Raumes war eine Vertiefung im Boden, in die er seine Notdurft verrichten konnte. In einer anderen Ecke war ein spärlicher Haufen modriges Stroh aufgeschüttet, welches ihm als Nachtlager diente.

Von seiner Kleidung hatten sie ihm nur noch Hemd und Hose gelassen und selbst diese waren schmutzig und teilweise zerrissen und er war sich sicher, dass er selbst auch stank, denn das wenige Wasser, das er erhielt, war zum Waschen zu kostbar.

Severus war nun schon seit 10 Tagen ein Gefangener Voldemorts.

Wie er es erwartet und befürchtet hatte, war er bei dem letzten Todessertreffen an dem er teilgenommen hatte, aufgeflogen. Er hatte einfach zu viele Aktionen und Pläne des dunklen Lords an den Phönix-Orden verraten. Seine Enttarnung als Doppelspion war letzten Endes unausweichlich und nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen.

Es hatte ihn allerdings selbst überrascht, dass er in den ersten Tagen unter der vergitterten Fensteröffnung seiner Zelle gestanden und hinausgerufen hatte – in der Hoffnung, in irgendeiner Form Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen um vielleicht doch noch (gegen alle Vernunft) gerettet zu werden.

Seine Kerkermeister hatten ihn drei Tage lang gewähren lasen, bis er sich heiser geschrien hatte. Erst dann hatten sie ihn mit Flüchen und Tritten gequält, während Pettigrew ihm mit höhnischem Fiepen erklärt hatte, dass das ganze Gebäude mit einem Silencio-Zauber belegt wäre, so dass kein Laut nach außen dringen konnte.

Danach hatten sie begonnen, ihn regelmäßig zu verhören. Sie traktierten ihn mit Schlägen, Veritaserum, Legilimentik und zwei der drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche, bis Severus sich nur noch fragte, wann sie den dritten Unverzeihlichen gegen ihn aussprechen würden, damit dies alles endlich vorbei wäre.

Doch scheinbar fielen seine Antworten nicht zufriedenstellend genug aus, denn egal, wie viel oder wie wenig er preisgab und egal, wie er sich dabei verhielt, auf den erlösenden Todesfluch hatte er bislang vergebens gewartet.

Nur ganz allmählich kam er dahinter, dass er nicht der einzige Gefangene in diesem Gemäuer war und dass tatsächlich Peter Pettigrew mit der Ober-Aufsicht betraut worden war.

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob auch Pettigrew ein doppeltes Spiel spielte, doch eigentlich hielt Severus ihn dazu für zu ängstlich, zu dumm und zu wenig kreativ. Wahrscheinlich quälte ihn Pettigrew nur, um damit die Tradition der _Herumtreiber_ auf perverse Art und Weise fortzusetzen. Es war eigentlich auch gleichgültig, denn insgeheim hatte Severus schon vor einigen Jahren damit begonnen, mit seinem Leben abzuschließen und dieser innere Prozess hatte durch die Zerstörung seines Zauberstabs, kurz nach seiner Festsetzung durch Voldemorts Schergen, seine Vollendung erfahren.

Einzig die Erinnerung an den Kuss, den Remus ihm gegeben hatte, drängte sich immer wieder in seine Gedanken und Träume und ließ ihn nicht den Frieden finden, den er sich für sein Ende gewünscht hatte.

**OoooOoooO**

Insgesamt zwei Wochen nach seiner Gefangennahme hörte Severus gegen Abend wieder einmal die hallenden Schritte seiner Kerkermeister auf der Treppe.  
Die Schritte konnten entweder ein erneutes Verhör oder Wasser und Brot bedeuten. Am Anfang hatte Severus seine Folterknechte noch stehend und mit hocherhobenem Haupt erwartet, doch mittlerweile blieb er auf seinem Strohhaufen sitzen, die Beine angezogen und die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Seine aufrechte Haltung hatte seine ehemaligen Kameraden nur provoziert und er befand es mittlerweile nicht mehr der Mühe wert. Er war auch zu schwach geworden um nicht zu schwanken, wenn er stand – und diese Genugtuung wollte er seinen Gegnern nicht bieten. Daher unterließ er diese sinnlose Kräfteverschwendung.

Der Schlüssel drehte sich fast lautlos in dem Schloss der Gittertür und Severus hörte MacNair sagen: „Los, rein mit dir!“

Bei diesen Worten sah er überrascht auf. Noch überraschter war er, als niemand anderer als Sirius Black – mit einer Binde über Mund und Augen in seine Zelle hineingestoßen wurde. Er trug ein T-Shirt, eine Jeansjacke und eine Hose aus dem gleichen abgewetzten Jeans-Stoff. Alle Kleidungsstücke waren sauber und intakt, was Severus darauf schließen ließ, dass Sirius wohl erst kürzlich in die Fänge der Todesser geraten war.

MacNair warf die Gittertür wieder scheppernd ins Schloss.  
„Viel Spass, ihr zwei.“ Er lachte dröhnend, als ob dies ein besonders gelungener Scherz wäre und ging wieder die Treppe hinunter.

Bei dem Geräusch der sich entfernenden Schritte fuhren Black’s Hände sofort zu seinem Gesicht und rissen die Binden herunter.  
Er gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich und blinzelte noch etwas orientierungslos in das Dämmerlicht der Zelle. Obwohl vor der Zelle an der Wand eine magische Fackel bläuliches Licht verbreitete, waren die Sichtverhältnisse allenfalls diffus zu nennen.

„Ich verstehe nicht…“, fing Black an, doch dann verstummte er abrupt und starrte ungläubig auf Severus. „DU?!“

„Kommst du als strahlender Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung auf feurigem Ross um mich zu retten?“, fragte Severus ölig. „Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt.“

„Das kannst du vergessen“, fauchte Sirius. „Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier… naja… zumindest… nur indirekt“, schloss er rätselhaft.

„Indirekt?“, fragte Severus, den die Tatsache, dass Sirius nicht zu seiner Rettung geeilt war, kaum erschütterte. „Was soll das heißen ‚ _indirekt’_?“

Sirius suchte nach Worten.  
„Naja… ich… wie soll ich sagen… ich war hinter Remus her und er… _er_ hat _dich_ gesucht.“ Dann trat Sirius unvermittelt mit dem Fuß gegen eine der Mauern. „So eine verdammte Scheiße! Ich suche Remus und wen finde ich? DICH! So ein verdammtes Pech kann auch nur ich haben!“ Er warf einen wilden Blick auf Severus und sah, dass dieser blicklos vor sich hinstarrte.

„Remus hat mich gesucht?“, fragte Severus in einem seltsamen Tonfall und ohne aufzusehen.

„Ja – und nur Remus“, erwiderte Sirius gehässig.

„Dieser Idiot“, murmelte Severus. Dann sah er Sirius mit glitzernden Augen an. „Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen – diese Nachricht, dass niemand nach mir sucht, trifft mich nicht so, wie du es dir in deinem armseligen Gehirn zweifellos vorgestellt hast. Im Gegenteil – genau das hatte ich mit Dumbledore vereinbart. Es sollte nicht noch jemand durch eine Rettungsaktion in Gefahr gebracht werden“, stellte Severus mit kalter Präzision klar. „Remus hätte besser auf Dumbledore hören sollen, denn ich nehme nicht an, dass du dich grundlos auf eine Suche nach ihm begeben hast… obwohl…“ Severus tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „Du hast mir mit deinen Kumpanen auch völlig grundlos die Schulzeit zur Hölle gemacht.“

„Du bist und bleibst ein eiskalter Bastard, Snape“, zischte Sirius aufgebracht. „Du kaust immer wieder diese alten Kamellen durch und dabei lässt es dich völlig kalt, dass Remus vor acht Tagen spurlos verschwunden ist! Weil er _dich_ gesucht hat!! Nur wegen dir steckt er jetzt in Schwierigkeiten!“

Auf der Treppe war wieder das Stakkato von Schritten zu hören.  
Sirius und Severus lauschten unwillkürlich einen Moment.

„Vor einer Woche?“, fragte Severus leise und eindringlich und Sirius nickte stumm. „Dann ist nicht nur er, sondern dann sind wir alle in Schwierigkeiten…“, murmelte Severus dumpf, gerade als im Licht der Fackel nicht nur MacNair und Pettigrew ins Blickfeld kamen, sondern auch Remus Lupin.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Fortsetzung folgt...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 **Lorelei** : Na, Severus? Alles wieder gut?  
**Severus** : Geht dich nichts an.  
**Lorelei** : Hat Remus sich denn nicht bei dir entschuldigt?  
**Severus** : ( _flüstert_ ) Ist er in der Nähe?  
**Lorelei** : Nein. Warum?  
**Severus** : Er hat sich entschuldigt…  
**Lorelei** : Und warum guckst du dann immer wie sieben Tage Regenwetter?  
**Severus** : Ich lass ihn noch ein bisschen zappeln…  
**Lorelei** : Du bist mir ja einer! Aber ich gebe dir Recht – Remus ist süß, wenn er zerknirscht ist.  
**Severus** : ( _grinst vielsagend_ ) Ich war nicht umsonst in Slytherin.

  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein - Teil 3

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Kapitel 6**

_“Never know how much I love you – never know how much I care”_  
_(aus „Fever“ von Peggy Lee)_

**OoooOoooO**

_„Vor einer Woche?“, fragte Severus leise und eindringlich und Sirius nickte stumm. „Dann ist nicht nur er, sondern dann sind wir alle in Schwierigkeiten…“, murmelte Severus dumpf, gerade als im Licht der Fackel nicht nur MacNair und Pettigrew ins Blickfeld kamen, sondern auch Remus Lupin._

**OoooOoooO**

Remus wirkte im Licht der Fackel sehr blass. Er trug eine Robe, Hemd und Hosen, die zwar schmutzig, aber noch nicht zerrissen waren, was Sirius’ Bericht, er wäre vor einer Woche verschwunden, zu bestätigen schien. Er war weder gefesselt, noch geknebelt und man konnte sehen, dass sein Mund zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst war. Seine Augen öffneten sich weit, als er erkannte, wer da bereits in der Zelle auf ihn wartete, aber über seine Lippen kam kein Laut.  
Auch Sirius und Severus blieben stumm.  
Sirius, weil er wie vor den Kopf geschlagen war und Severus, weil er resigniert hatte.

Nachdem Remus unzeremoniell zu den anderen beiden Männern in die Zelle gestoßen worden war und sich die Gittertür wieder hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, rieb sich Pettigrew mit einem seltsamen Kichern die Hände.  
„Zu schade, dass wir nicht hier bleiben können, um das Schauspiel zu genießen, aber der dunkle Lord braucht uns um einen entscheidenden Schlag gegen Hogwarts zu führen“, sagte Pettigrew mit seiner piepsigen Stimme.

MacNair lachte schmierig.  
„Immerhin können wir uns morgen früh noch in aller Ruhe das Blutbad betrachten – vielleicht behalten wir den Werwolf noch eine Weile... ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie ein – oder besser gesagt – zwei Menschen von einer solchen Bestie zerstückelt werden.“

„Das hat der dunkle Lord zu entscheiden“, antwortete Pettigrew ausweichend und duckte sich ein wenig wie vor einer unsichtbar erhobenen Hand. „Gehen wir – sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.“

„Hast ja Recht“, stimmte MacNair zu und folgte dem kleinwüchsigen Todesser – aber erst nachdem er einen letzten bedauernden Blick auf die drei Gefangen geworfen hatte.

**OoooOoooO**

Während die Schritte auf der Treppe verhallten, herrschte tiefstes Schweigen zwischen den drei Männern in der Zelle. Doch kaum war nichts mehr von ihren Bewachern zu hören, fiel Sirius Remus um den Hals und rief: „Merlin sei Dank! Da bist du ja! Bin ich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!“

Remus ließ ihn zwar gewähren, doch er erwiderte die Umarmung nicht. Stattdessen starrte er unverwandt Severus an, der den Blick verächtlich zurückgab.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier, Lupin?“, fragte Severus abschätzig. „Eine ganze Woche, nicht wahr?“

Sirius drehte sich zu Severus um, beließ aber einen Arm um Remus’ Schultern. „Na, und wenn schon“, meinte er lässig.

Severus ignorierte ihn und blickte weiter unverwandt Remus an.  
„Eine ganze Woche – ohne Wolfsbanntrank, richtig?“, fragte er weiter mit kalter Stimme.

Remus wurde, wenn möglich, noch blasser und nickte dann wie in Zeitlupe.

„Wie dämlich kann ein einzelner Mensch eigentlich sein?“, fragte Severus schneidend weiter.

„Hey – hör sofort damit auf, Remus zu beleidigen“, brauste Sirius auf.

Erst jetzt bedachte Severus Sirius mit einem gelangweilten Blick.  
„Ich entschuldige mich, Lupin – ich stelle gerade fest, dass Black noch dämlicher ist“, sagte er mit einem zynischen Lächeln.

„Du...“, fing Sirius an, doch Remus unterbrach ihn.

„Sirius, bitte!“, rief Remus heftig aus. „Hast du denn vorhin nicht zugehört, was Pettigrew gesagt hat?“

Etwas wie Erleuchtung huschte über Sirius’ Gesicht.  
„Du meinst... es ist... heute ist Vollmond?“

Ein ersticktes Stöhnen kam aus der Ecke, in der Severus saß.

„Ja, genau – heute ist Vollmond“, flüsterte Remus dumpf. „Und ich bin seit einer Woche hier gefangen... ohne Wolfsbanntrank.“

Sirius runzelte zwar kurz die Stirn, meinte dann aber relativ unbefangen: „Das ist ja jetzt auch egal – dann müssen wir uns mit unserem Ausbruch eben ein bisschen beeilen.“

Severus verdrehte die Augen und bemerkte dann ätzend: „Du stellst dir das ein bisschen zu einfach vor.“

Remus schüttelte Sirius’ Arm von seiner Schulter ab und machte einen Schritt auf Severus zu, was ihn fast genau zwischen Sirius und Severus positionierte.  
„Aber Pettigrew hat doch gesagt, dass alle Todesser zu einem Angriff auf Hogwarts gebraucht werden“, sagte er zu Severus gewandt. „Wir sind also vorerst ungestört.“

Severus’ Blick huschte zwischen Remus und Sirius in und her, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.  
„Glaubt ihr eigentlich nicht, dass ich schon längst nicht mehr hier wäre, wenn ein Ausbruch so einfach wäre?“, fragte er mit erzwungener Ruhe.

Nun machte auch Sirius einen Schritt auf den Slytherin zu.  
„Du meinst... es geht nicht? Gar nicht?“ Er blickte sehnsüchtig zu der vergitterten Fensteröffnung.

Severus’ Augen folgten Sirius’ Blick.  
„Ohne Zauberstab?“, fragte er bitter. „Wohl kaum... Oder hat noch einer von euch seinen Zauberstab parat?“

„Nein...“, sagte Remus leise und wandte sowohl der Fensteröffnung als auch den beiden Männern den Rücken zu. Severus bemerkte, dass er die Schultern hängen ließ. Er bemühte sich, diese Entdeckung zu ignorieren, da sie ihm ein ungutes Gefühl in der Herzgegend verursachte.

„Nein“, gab auch Sirius leicht gereizt zu. „Ich habe meinen Zauberstab auch nicht mehr. Aber...“

Zum ersten Mal gab Severus seine beinahe apathische Haltung auf. Er unterbrach Sirius roh, indem er mit beiden Fäusten auf das modrige Stroh am Boden schlug.  
„Black, kapierst du es denn nicht?“, schrie er wütend. „Es gibt kein ‚ _aber’_!“

Sirius fuhr genauso wütend herum und fixierte Severus mit brennendem Blick.  
„Das ist kein Grund, mich anzubrüllen!“, schrie er zurück.

Severus fuhr sich durch seine schmutzigen und fettigen Haare, starrte wieder auf den Boden um keinen der beiden Männer mehr ansehen zu müssen, die sehr widersprüchliche Emotionen in ihm wachriefen und blieb stumm.

Sirius wartete heftig atmend auf eine weitere Provokation des Slytherins, doch als diese ausblieb, bemerkte er zu niemand bestimmten: „Ich verstehe aber eins nicht – warum hat MacNair von _zwei_ Leichen gesprochen?“ Er sah Remus fragend an. „Die müssen doch mittlerweile wissen, dass ich ein Animagus bin und Moony mir nichts anhaben kann.“

Remus drehte sich langsam wieder zu den beiden Männern um.  
„Ja, das müssten sie… außer…“ Er unterbrach sich und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Außer?“, fragte Sirius eifrig nach.

Remus holte tief Luft und sagte dann: „Außer… Pettigrew hätte es den anderen Todessern verschwiegen.“

Für einen Moment herrschte wieder Schweigen in der Zelle.  
Dann schnaubte Sirius verächtlich.  
„Warum sollte er das tun?“

„Vielleicht doch, um uns eine Chance zu geben…“, meinte Remus. Doch selbst für seine eigenen Ohren klang dieser Satz unsicher und wenig glaubwürdig.

„Uns?“, warf Severus gedehnt ein. „Garantiert nicht“, sagte er mit großer Bitterkeit. „Vielleicht e _uch_. Seinen alten Gryffindor-Freunden. Mir nicht.“

„Severus…“, flüsterte Remus betroffen.

Doch Severus beachtete ihn nicht wirklich.  
„Dieser Vollmond und eure Unvorsichtigkeit sind mein Todesurteil. Daran ist nichts zu ändern“, sagte er emotionslos, seinen Blick starr auf den Steinboden vor sich gerichtet.

Bevor Remus etwas sagen konnte, fragte Sirius fast vorwurfsvoll: „Wie kannst du dabei nur so ruhig bleiben?“

Remus musterte Sirius verblüfft und stellte dann zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass Severus seinen Kopf wieder gehoben hatte und nun Sirius mit einer schrecklichen Ruhe unverwandt ansah.  
„Weil es für mich nicht überraschend kommt. Ich hatte nie ernsthaft damit gerechnet, dass ich das alles überleben würde“, erwiderte Severus immer noch mit dieser unwirklichen Ruhe. Dann schluckte er jedoch und fuhr merklich leiser fort: „Ich hatte nur gehofft, es würde etwas weniger schmerzhaft sein, als von einem Werwolf zerfleischt zu werden.“

Diese kühlen, ruhigen Worte trafen Remus mehr ins Mark als es ein verzweifelter oder wütender Schrei jemals vermocht hätte. Er machte noch einen Schritt auf Severus zu und streckte ihm die Hände entgegen.  
„Nein… nein…“, sagte er hastig. „Peter muss sich etwas dabei gedacht haben, dass er uns alle drei in diese Zelle hat sperren lassen… dass er den anderen verschwiegen hat, dass Sirius ein Animagus ist… dass er uns zu verstehen gegeben hat, dass dieses Gemäuer für die nächsten Stunden verlassen ist und nicht bewacht wird…“

Severus streifte ihn lediglich mit einem verächtlichen Blick.  
„Pettigrew und denken? Das ist ein Widerspruch in sich.“

„Aber…“, fing Remus erschüttert an und wurde fast sofort wieder von Severus unterbrochen.

„Es gibt kein _a_ _ber_ … wann begreift ihr das eigentlich?!“, sagte er scharf. „Du wirst mich töten und daran gibt es nichts zu ändern!“

Remus richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, seine Arme hingen schlaff an seinen Seiten herunter, die Hände waren jedoch zu Fäusten geballt.  
„Nein… es gibt einen Ausweg“, sagte er mit fester Stimme.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt“, bemerkte Severus mit einem zynischen Unterton.

Remus atmete tief ein und aus, hielt seinen Blick auf Severus fixiert und versuchte Sirius’ Anwesenheit auszublenden.  
„Du tötest mich zuerst.“

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil herrschte wieder diese tödliche Stille zwischen den drei Männern. Und wieder war es Sirius, der dieses Schweigen brach.  
Er ging mit raschen Schritten auf Remus zu und packte ihn an der Schulter.  
„Remus! Bist du jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt? Das werde ich nicht zulassen!“, rief er aufgebracht.

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit.“ Remus sprach drängend, wie gehetzt. „Unter Umständen gefährde ich auch dich, wenn ich… wenn in dieser Zelle erst mal der Geruch von Blut in der Luft liegt… dann weiß ich nicht, wie ich… wie der Werwolf darauf reagieren wird.“

Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Nein.“

„Doch!“, rief Remus und packte nun seinerseits Sirius an den Schultern. „Es ist ganz einfach… ihr müsstet mich nur… erwürgen… oder ersticken…“

„Nein!“, erwiderte Sirius starrsinnig.

„Verstehst du denn nicht?“, fragte Remus mit verzweifeltem Nachdruck. „Ich könnte nicht weiterleben in dem Bewusstsein, Severus umgebracht zu haben!“

„Vielleicht wäre es jetzt an der Zeit _meine_ Meinung zu diesem Vorschlag zu hören“, warf Severus mit kühler Stimme ein und die beiden Freunde drehten ihre Köpfe etwas überrascht in seine Richtung. „Es kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass ich Hand an dich legen werde“, bemerkte Severus mit einem leichten Kopfnicken zu Remus und lehnte sich wieder mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, als ob damit alles gesagt und entschieden wäre.

Sirius beobachtete Severus nachdenklich, doch bevor er den flüchtigen Gedanken fassen und festhalten konnte, hatte Remus weitergesprochen.  
„Gut, dann gibt es nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Sirius wird dich in seiner Animagusgestalt vor mir beschützen“, erklärte er mit Entschiedenheit.

„Ich?!“, rief Sirius ungläubig aus und ließ Remus’ Schultern abrupt los.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee“, gab Severus zu bedenken.

Sirius fuhr wütend herum.  
„Glaubst du, ich kann das nicht, oder was?“, fragte er spitz.

Severus erwiderte Sirius’ Blick für einen Moment, dann wandte er die Augen ab.  
„Nein, ich halte es für grundsätzlich keine gute Idee, dass wir hier alle drei lebend rauskommen“, sagte er leise. „Es ist wirklich besser, wenn ich euch nicht mehr im Wege stehe.“

Nun war es an Sirius einen Schritt auf Severus zu zu machen.  
„Was soll das? Warum sagst du das?“, wollte er geschockt wissen. „Remus…“ Er drehte sich zu seinem Geliebten um und erkannte, dass dessen Blick in einer Mischung aus Wut, Resignation und noch etwas anderem unverwandt an Severus gesenktem Kopf hing.

„Du hast mich angelogen, Severus!“ Remus’ Stimme klang gleichermaßen verächtlich und verzweifelt. „Du hast mich von Anfang an geliebt. Ist es nicht so? Und als ich dich direkt darauf angesprochen habe, hast du mich angelogen! Warum hast du das getan?“

„Ich habe dich nicht angelogen…“, antwortete Severus matt und ohne den Kopf zu heben. „Zumindest nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt… zumindest habe ich das selbst geglaubt… es scheint, dass ich… entweder hassen oder lieben kann… dieser _Freundschaftskram_ ist wohl nichts für mich.“

Remus betrachtete ihn erschüttert.  
„Hättest du…“

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich es dir jemals gesagt hätte - unter normalen Umständen“, erwiderte Severus entschieden. „Aber dann hast du mich…“ Er besann sich auf Sirius’ Gegenwart und unterbrach sich. „Ist ja auch egal.“ Er machte eine wegwerfende Geste.

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war Sirius bei Severus, kniete sich vor ihn hin und packte ihn wütend am Kragen seines Hemdes.  
„Du schleimiger Bastard! Was hast du mit Remus angestellt?“, fauchte er aufgebracht.

„Ich mit _ihm_?“, fragte Severus höhnisch. „Remus, möchtest du es ihm sagen, oder soll ich?“

„Ich habe ihn geküsst…“, flüsterte Remus mit Grabesstimme.

Sirius ließ Severus abrupt los und sprang wieder auf die Füße.  
„Nein! Nein! Das glaube ich nicht! Du liebst mich!“, schrie er wild, doch Severus fiel auf, dass Sirius weder einen Namen nannte, noch einen von ihnen wirklich ansah. Sein Blick huschte vielmehr zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her.

„Ja, aber so wie es aussieht nicht mehr ausschließlich“, bemerkte Severus mit einem bitteren Gefühl von Triumph.

„Du kannst ihn mir nicht wegnehmen! Und du wirst ihn mir nicht wegnehmen!“, schrie Sirius immer noch wie von Sinnen.

Remus stand während dieses ganzen Gefühlsausbruchs stumm da, die Hände in leicht abwehrender oder bittender Haltung erhoben.

„Ich weiß, dass ich ihn dir nie wegnehmen könnte. Gerade deshalb wollte ich es für mich behalten. Doch wozu die Aufregung?“, fragte Severus sarkastisch. „In wenigen Stunden bin ich sowieso nur noch ein blutiger Haufen Fleisch…“ Er hielt inne und musterte Sirius abschätzig. „Oder sollte es hier nicht mehr um Remus… sondern um _mich_ gehen? Angst, dass ich _dir_ von Remus wegschnappt werde?“

Sirius starrte ihn an und Severus war sich sicher, wäre der Gryffindor jetzt im Besitz eines Zauberstabs gewesen, so würde er selbst jetzt als blutiger Fleck die Wand zieren. Er sah müde zu Remus hinüber. Was nicht ist, konnte ja noch werden. Er hätte allerdings bei Weitem die weniger schmerzhafte Variante des Zauberstabs vorgezogen.

„Sirius?“ In Remus’ Stimme und Augen lag Verwunderung.

Sirius räusperte sich.  
„Remus – liebst du ihn?“, fragte er rau und nickte mit seinem Kopf betont lässig in Severus’ Richtung.

„Sirius…“, erwiderte Remus schwach.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ja oder nein!“, forderte er.

Remus ließ seinen Kopf hängen.  
„Ja…“, flüsterte er beschämt und Severus’ Herz machte einen ungläubigen Sprung.

„Und was ist mit mir?“, fragte Sirius weiter.

Remus atmete tief ein.  
„Du bist meine erste Liebe und wirst es immer sein.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher, als er seinen Blick zu seinem Freund hob. „Und was ist mit dir?“, fragte er leise.

Sirius wich seinem Blick bei diesen Worten aus, dann hob er in einer kapitulierenden Geste die Hände.  
„Ich werde ihn vor dir beschützen“, antwortete er ausweichend. „Aber nur, damit ich ihm hinterher die Zähne einschlagen kann.“

Remus lächelte.  
„Danke.“ Er ging auf Sirius zu und umarmte ihn kurz.

Diesen Augenblick hielt Severus für geeignet, um sich wieder in Erinnerung zu bringen.  
„Moment mal! Ich will nicht gerettet werden!“, rief er ärgerlich.  
Es war doch nicht zu fassen, dass diese Gryffindors schon wieder über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden. Es ging hier schließlich um _sein_ Leben, verdammt! Und wenn er das wirklich wegwerfen wollte, dann war das ganz allein seine Sache. Allerdings hatte Remus gesagt, er würde ihn lieben… innerlich schüttelte Severus über sich selbst den Kopf. Und wenn schon… Remus würde ihm dennoch nie gehören. Er konnte also genauso gut sein Leben aushauchen, wie er es von Anfang an vorgehabt hatte.

„Deine Meinung interessiert hier nicht!“, gab Sirius lässig zurück und in Severus erwachte wieder etwas von seinem Kampfgeist.

„Wenn du mich rettest, dann…“ Er musterte Sirius abschätzig.

„Bist du mir was schuldig!“, unterbrach Sirius ihn. „Und das stinkt dir gewaltig, nicht wahr?“

Remus legte eine Hand auf Sirius’ Schulter.  
„Sirius, ich glaube eher, er meint, dass… er wird dann ein Teil _unseres_ Lebens sein. Ich werde ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen und er wird nicht wieder gehen wollen.“ Remus hielt einen Moment inne. „Hast du dir das wirklich gut überlegt?“

Severus starrte Remus ungläubig an. Was zur Hölle hatte der Werwolf vor?

„Ja. Nein. Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Sirius unentschlossen. „Aber ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass er dich zum Mörder macht. Können wir über den Rest nicht später diskutieren?“, schlug er mit einem ärgerlichen Unterton vor.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
_(Fortsetzung folgt…_  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 **Severus + Remus** : LORELEI!  
**Lorelei** : Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?  
**Severus** : Ja, aber das ist zweitrangig.  
**Remus** : Wie kannst du nur SO etwas schreiben?  
**Lorelei** : Äh… mit der Hand am Arm?  
**Severus** : Geh zur Seite, Remus – lass mich das mal machen.  
**Remus** : Ach, du glaubst, ich kann das nicht?  
**Lorelei** : Streitet ihr jetzt wieder?  
**Remus** : Ja!  
**Severus** : Nein!  
**Lorelei** : Was denn jetzt?  
**Severus** : Remus, das klären wir nachher… erst muss ich Lorelei platt machen.  
**Lorelei** : Warum denn?  
**Severus** : Das was du hier verbrochen hast, ist unterste Schublade.  
**Lorelei** : Gar nicht wahr.  
**Remus** : Wie bitte?  
**Lorelei** : In meiner untersten Schublade liegt noch der Rohentwurf für den Schluss… glaubt mir – diese Version ist für euch eine wirkliche Verbesserung.  
**Remus** : Warum?  
**Severus** : Remus! Du willst so was nicht wissen! Das weiß ich aus Erfahrung!  
**Lorelei** : In der ersten Fassung solltest du noch mit Severus ( _flüstert Remus ins Ohr_ )  
**Remus** : Ich sollte mich mit ihm PAAREN? Damit der Werwolf ihn verschont? Und Sirius sollte ihm dabei noch Händchen halten?  
**Severus** : Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht.  
**Lorelei** : Vergiss nicht, die Spülung zu ziehen.

  


 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Drei Freunde sollt ihr sein - Teil 3

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Kapitel 7**

_“Oh no, love, you’re not alone_ _”_ _(aus „_ _Rock’n’Roll Suicide“ von David Bowie_ _)_

**OoooOoooO**

Remus und Sirius hatten sich in eine Ecke der Zelle zurückgezogen und flüsterten leise miteinander. Remus fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Severus hörte einzelne Satzfetzen wie _„…dauert nicht mehr lange…“_ und _„…hilf ihm…“_  
Er hörte das Geräusch eines Kusses und einiger Schritte und dann hockte plötzlich Sirius neben ihm.

Remus hatte sich mittlerweile entkleidet und nur seine Robe wieder um seinen nackten Körper geschlungen. Er lag auf dem Boden und stöhnte leise.

„Es ist bald soweit“, meinte Sirius leise. Seine Stimme klang besorgt.

„Sag mir eins, Black…“, sagte Severus zögernd. „Tust du das nur für ihn?“

Sirius antwortete nicht sofort.  
„Ich sehe das so, Snape…“ Er machte noch mal eine kleine Pause. „Du bist zwar ein verdammter Bastard und wirst immer einer sein… aber… du bist nun mal _unser_ Bastard.“ Er sah Severus an und grinste schief.

„Machst du dir das nicht ein bisschen zu einfach?“, fragte Severus missbilligend.

„Vielleicht…“, gab Sirius unbekümmert zu. „Aber das solltest du auch mal probieren. Es macht das Leben meist etwas erträglicher.“

Severus stöhnte.  
„Warum werde ich eigentlich ständig von wohlmeinenden Gryffindors gerettet?“

„Das scheint die Tragik deines Lebens zu sein“, meinte Sirius unverfroren und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Hast du Angst?“

Mit erschreckender Klarheit begriff er plötzlich, dass er Black irgendwie… _mochte_. Er liebte ihn nicht wie Remus, aber er beneidete ihn um seine Lässigkeit, er bewunderte seinen Mut und auch ein wenig sein gutes Aussehen und er respektierte seine Wutanfälle, weil er sie verstand - weil sie sich trotz allen Unterschieden doch verblüffend ähnlich waren. Aber vielleicht kam diese Erkenntnis nun etwas zu spät.

Severus sah nach Remus, der sich wie unter Krämpfen zu winden schien und er nickte.  
„Ja“, flüsterte er heiser. Er hatte tatsächlich Angst… mehr als das… er fühlte, wie eine längst vergessene und doch vertraute Panik von ihm Besitz ergriff. Er wusste wie der Werwolf aussah, er erinnerte sich mit peinigender Exaktheit an seinen Geruch, an sein unmenschliches Knurren, an das Geräusch, das er gemacht hatte, als er damals vor mehr als 20 Jahren Severus’ Witterung aufgenommen hatte.  
Allerdings hatte er es bislang tunlichst vermieden, dem Horror einer Verwandlung beizuwohnen und ein Horror war es, wenn er sich die gequälten Bewegungen von Remus so ansah. Er wollte wegrennen, er wollte schreien, er wollte seine Augen abwenden… doch er tat nichts von alledem.

„Das ist völlig normal…“, sagte Sirius nach einem raschen Seitenblick auf Remus, der nun kehlig röchelte. “Ich muss mich jetzt auch gleich verwandeln…“ Er richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Severus. „Pass auf – am Besten bleibst du hier einfach liegen und rührst dich nicht. Steh auf keinen Fall auf. Wenn du größer bist als der Wolf, dann fühlt er sich bedroht und greift dich an. Wenn du ihm den Rücken zudrehst, hält er dich für Beute und…“

„Greift mich an. Schon verstanden“, bestätigte Severus mit heiserer Stimme knapp. Sein Mund war unglaublich trocken.

Sirius redete weiter.  
„Ich werde versuchen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. Im Freien wäre das auch alles kein Problem… aber hier… Naja, wird schon schiefgehen. Und falls wir uns ein bisschen in die Wolle kriegen sollten, dann halt dich da raus! Und greif nicht ein. Nie. Unter keinen Umständen! Ein paar Bisse sind nicht schlimm, die halte ich schon aus.“

Remus heulte auf und Severus erkannte im Dämmerlicht der Zelle undeutlich, dass sich der Kopf des Gryffindors schon halb verwandelt hatte. Lautes Knacken und Krachen durchschnitt die unwirkliche Stille und Remus’ Gliedmassen dehnten, streckten und veränderten sich.  
Severus erhaschte einen undeutlichen Blick auf messerscharfe Reißzähne und gelbe Augen, in denen keinerlei menschliche Vernunft mehr lag. In panischer Angst krallte er seine Hand in Sirius’ Oberarm und fühlte gleichzeitig, wie sich etwas Warmes in seinem Schoß ausbreitete und an seinen Beinen hinab lief.

Sirius griff instinktiv nach ihm und fühlte dabei die verräterische Nässe seiner Hosen.  
„Was ist denn?“, fragte er nervös, doch als er begriff, hielt er verlegen und verwirrt inne. „Oh… mach dir keine Sorgen… das trocknet wieder… ich… ich muss jetzt… keine Angst – es wird schon alles klappen.“

Severus schloss beschämt die Augen und wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Sein Überleben von Sirius Black abhängig zu machen, oder diesen wissen zu lassen, dass er sich vor Angst selbst beschmutzt hatte.  
Er wünschte sich wieder zurück in Remus’ kleines Haus. Zurück zu jenem Sommer in dem alles angefangen hatte. Zurück an den Frühstückstisch an dem Sirius und Remus sich freundschaftlich kabbelten und er ihnen hinter seiner Zeitung lauschen konnte, immer in dem Bewusstsein, dass Sirius scharf auf ihn war und Remus ihn liebte… er würde alles tun, um noch einmal dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit erleben zu dürfen. Doch alles Wünschen half nichts. Seine kurze Traumflucht hatte ihm lediglich einen unbändigen Überlebenswillen eingeflösst.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war Sirius verschwunden und an seiner Stelle hockte ein großer, schwarzer Hund, der unruhig mit seinem Schwanz auf den Boden klopfte.  
In der anderen Ecke der Zelle stand ein mächtiger Werwolf mit zum Angriff gesenktem Kopf und gefletschten Zähnen.

 

 

Das Geräusch unzähliger, hastender Schritte dröhnte auf der Treppe und durchdrangen matt den schwarzen Nebel seines Bewusstseins.

Dann ein Schrei: „Hier! Hier sind sie!“

„Merlin – sind sie tot?“, rief eine Stimme. „Wenn Pettigrew uns angelogen hat, dann sorge ich eigenhändig dafür, dass ihm die Seele ausgesaugt wird!“

„Ein Glück, dass Pettigrew übergelaufen ist und uns alles verraten hat“, murmelte eine andere Stimme.

Ein krachendes Geräusch ertönte und einige Menschen betraten die Zelle.

„Mister Lupin! Sagen Sie doch was!“

Ein leiser Schmerzschrei in der heiseren Tonlage des Werwolfs folgte.

Eine peinlich geflüsterte Entschuldigung: „Entschuldigung. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht weh tun.“

Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, doch die schwarzen Nebel waren stärker.

Jemand packte ihn unsanft an der Schulter. Aus der anderen Ecke hörte er Black’s mürrische Stimme. „Es geht mir gut. Hört auf, mich zu rütteln. Ich glaube, meine Schulter ist gebrochen, ihr Idioten! Und so was wollen Auroren sein.“

„Professor Snape! Professor Snape!“, rief eine lästige Stimme. Eine Hand klatschte auf seine Wangen. „Machen Sie die Augen auf!“

„Ist er tot?“, hörte er eine andere Stimme undeutlich fragen.

„Nein – nur bewusstlos.“

„Wurde er gebissen?“

„Er hat jede Menge Wunden, aber das sieht eher nach Krallenspuren aus... Ja, kein Biss. Aber er blutet stark…“

Das war das Letzte was er hörte, bevor der schwarze Nebel ihn wieder ins Nichts zurückzog.

**OoooOoooO**

 

**_16 Monate_ ** **_später…_ **

Es war der 01. Mai und einer jener sonnigen Tage, die einen Vorgeschmack auf einen frühen und heißen Sommer geben. Einer jener Tage, an denen alle Knospen an Bäumen, Büschen und Blüten aufbrechen um sich der wärmenden Frühlingssonne entgegenzustrecken. Einer jener Tage an denen man glaubt, das Pulsieren der Natur förmlich zu spüren und an denen man die Fenster weit aufreißt um die muffige Winterluft aus den Zimmern zu vertreiben.

Professor Aurora Sinistra stand an ihrem Lieblingsfenster in der Bibliothek. Es war Freitag. Und wie jeden Freitag – seit Harry Potter Lord Voldemort besiegt hatte – geleitete Professor Snape Professor Lupin zu den großen schmiedeeisernen Toren der Schule, welche die Apparationsgrenzen markierten.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Professor Lupin die Wochenenden in seinem eigenen Haus gemeinsam mit Sirius Black verbrachte und immer erst am Montagmorgen zurückkehrte. Es war auch kein Geheimnis, dass die Professoren Snape und Lupin über eigene Schlafzimmer mit eigenen Betten verfügten, doch Aurora vermutete - obwohl Snape und Lupin sehr diskret waren - dass während der meisten Nächte eines dieser Betten kalt blieb.

Aurora seufzte leise. Irgendwie war das alles schon sehr romantisch. Oder hätte es zumindest sein können, wenn nicht Sirius Black gewesen wäre.  
Obwohl gemunkelt wurde, dass Sirius Black hauptsächlich dafür verantwortlich war, dass Severus Snape in jener Vollmondnacht vor über einem Jahr, nicht durch die Hand (oder vielmehr Pfote – oder sprach man bei einem Werwolf von _Tatzen_?) seines Geliebten und Kollegen zu Tode gekommen war.

Die Rolle von Sirius Black in der Liebesbeziehung zwischen Snape und Lupin blieb ihr tatsächlich ein ewiges Rätsel. Sie verstand nicht, warum Snape seinen Geliebten jedes Wochenende allein zu Black gehen ließ und sie verstand nicht, warum er ihn während der Ferien dorthin begleitete.

Aurora stellte sich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen um nicht das Beste zu verpassen.  
Den Abschiedskuss.  
Nur von diesem Fenster aus konnte man – wenn man sich ein wenig reckte – fast an dem Gebüsch vorbeisehen, hinter das sich Snape und Lupin jeden Freitagnachmittag zum Abschiednehmen diskret zurückzogen.  
Sie hatte es rein zufällig eines Tages entdeckt und seither war sie jeden Freitag zur gleichen Zeit in der Bibliothek zu finden.  
Oh ja – jetzt legte Snape einen Arm um Lupin, der seinen Kopf leicht schief legte und seine Lippen in Erwartung des Kusses schon ein wenig geöffnet hatte…  
Aurora seufzte wieder.  
Was für ein Kuss… wie viel zärtliche Leidenschaft auch dieses Mal wieder darin gelegen hatte. Doch was war das? Sie hielt verblüfft die Luft an.  
Eine Abweichung von der Norm.  
Sirius Black war vor den Gittertoren appariert und schritt jetzt durch sie hindurch auf die beiden Männer zu, die sich immer noch in den Armen hielten.  
Sie sah, dass Snape die Lippen bewegte, doch natürlich konnte sie nicht hören, was er gesagt hatte, oder was Black darauf geantwortet hatte. Sie sah aber deutlich, dass Black unverschämt grinste, eine Hand in Snape’s Nacken legte und ihn zu einem wilden Kuss an sich zog.  
Aurora schnappte nach Luft.  
Eine Dreiecksbeziehung!  
Sie hielt sich am Fensterbrett fest, um nicht umzufallen, denn sie fühlte sich durch diese Entdeckung seltsam schwindelig.  
Sie bekam nicht mehr richtig mit, wie Lupin und Black sich erst zärtlich begrüßten, dann Snape mit einer liebevoll anmutenden Geste Black über den Oberarm streichelte und Black und Lupin gemeinsam durch das Gittertor schritten und desapparierten.

Als Snape mit einem seltenen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zurück ins Schloss ging, beschloss Professor Aurora Sinistra nie wieder anderen Menschen nachzuspionieren.  
Denn das Geheimnis dieser offensichtlich funktionierenden Ménage a trois würde sie sicher niemals ergründen oder gar verstehen.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
ENDE  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 **Lorelei** : So. Es ist vorbei. Schluss. Aus. Ende. Basta.  
**Severus** : Was? Einfach so? Keine… äh… vergiss es.  
**Lorelei** : Was soll ich vergessen, Sevilein?  
**Severus** : Du weißt, dass du mich so nicht nennen sollst!  
**Remus** : Ich glaube ihn stört das Fehlen jeglicher schlüpfriger Szenen.  
**Lorelei** : Ach was…  
**Severus** : Gar nicht wahr!  
**Remus** : Doch wahr!  
**Severus** : Aber nur, weil ich das so von IHR gewöhnt bin. Sie jagt mich doch in jeder Story vor aller Augen zwischen die Laken!  
**Lorelei** : Und das fehlt dir jetzt?  
**Severus** : Ja! Nein! Was starrt ihr mich jetzt alle beide so dämlich an?  
**Remus** : Sevilein…  
**Severus** : Lorelei! Sag diesem Werwolf sofort, dass er mich nicht so verliebt angucken soll!  
**Lorelei** : Einen Teufel werde ich tun! Bleibt doch mal beide so, bis ich die Kamera geholt habe.  
**Severus** : Hast du nicht noch ein oder zwei Plotbunnys zu versorgen?  
**Remus** : Ach, Severus… wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dir der Sex mit mir sooo sehr fehlt…  
**Lorelei** : Plotbunnys? Ja, schon… aber das hat noch Zeit… Das hier ist gerade viel interessanter!


End file.
